The Pollyanna Family
The Pollyanna Family are a family of opossums. Gallery: Juliet Pollyanna (Mommy).png|Juliet Esmeralda Possumla-Pollyanna Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy).png|Isaac Hector Pollyanna Reba Pollyanna.png|Rebecca Alexandra 'Reba' Pollyanna Jessie Pollyanna.png|Jessica Miami 'Jessie' Pollyanna Marie and Priscillia Pollyanna.png|Marie Rascal Pollyanna and Priscillia Rapunzel Pollyanna Polly Pollyanna.png|Pollyanna Paprika Goldie 'Polly' Pollyanna Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Reba's Relatives: *Kibble (Love interest) About Them: *Juliet wears a red rose on her head, yellow ear-rings, yellow beads, red waistcoat, pink sleeves, yellow bracelets with brown brushes, dark blue skirt, red apron, and purple apron. *Isaac wears a white shirt, black tie, and blue trousers, and has a white goatee, and carries a pipe in his mouth. *Reba Pollyanna wears a red dress, pink apron carrying a red loveheart, and has a red bowtie on her tail. *Jessie wears a black shirt, red and purple tartan skirt, and blue trousers, and eats chewing gum. *Marie and Priscillia are conjoined twins, who wear a blue and yellow shirt, purple skirt, green shirt, and pink skirt since Priscillia has a pink bow on her head. *Polly wears a yellow dress and has a sunflower on her head and carries a toy mouse. Weapons: Juliet: Juliet_Pollyanna_(pistol).png Juliet_Pollyanna_(saber).png Juliet_(yellow_saber).png Isaac: Isaac_Pollyanna_(pistols).png Isaac_Pollyanna_(three_bladed_staff).png Isaac_Pollyanna_(three_blue_and_green_bladed_staff).png Reba: Reba Pollyanna (pistols).png Reba Pollyanna (Staff and Saber).png Reba Pollyanna (Staff and Saber) (1).png Jessie: Jessie_Pollyanna_(pistols).png Jessie_Pollyanna_(sabers).png Jessie_(two sabers).png Marie and Priscillia: Marie_and_Priscillia_Pollyanna_(pistols_and_sabers).png Marie_and_Priscillia_Pollyanna_(sabers_and_pistols).png Polly Pollyanna: Polly_Pollyanna_(pistol_and_sabers).png Polly_Pollyanna_(sabers_and_pistol).png Suits Juliet Pollyanna (Mommy) (pajamas).png Juliet Pollyanna (Mommy) (swimsuit).png Juliet Pollyanna (Mommy) (winter suit).png Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy) (pajamas).png Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy) (swimsuit).png Isaac Pollyanna (Daddy) (winter suit).png Reba Pollyanna (pajamas).png Reba Pollyanna (swimsuit).png Reba Pollyanna (winter suit).png Jessie Pollyanna (pajamas).png Jessie Pollyanna (swimsuit).png Jessie Pollyanna (winter suit).png Marie and Priscillia Pollyanna (pajamas).png Marie and Priscillia Pollyanna (swimsuit).png Marie and Priscillia Pollyanna (winter suit).png Polly Pollyanna (pajamas).png Polly Pollyanna (swimsuit).png Polly Pollyanna (winter suit).png Poses Reba Pollyanna is attracted.png In love (R and K).png No20191229 002545.jpg|We crash 20200106 231037.jpg|Our tails are no longer conjoined. 20200106 231037 (1).png|Marie's tail is not conjoined anymore. 20200106 231037 (2).png|Priscillia's tail is not conjoined anymore. No20200213 001227.jpg|Reba looks lovely. No20200220 010053.jpg Disguises Juliet (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Isaac (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Reba (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Jessie (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Marie and Priscillia (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Polly (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Brave Little Piglet) Polly Pollyanna (Powerful Polly).png|Powerful Polly Juliet_Pollyanna_(Mommy)_(Mrs._Possum).png|Mrs. Possum (Catbi) Isaac_Pollyanna_(Daddy)_(Mr_Possum).png|Mr. Possum (Catbi) Reba_Pollyanna_(Possum_1).png|Possum 1 (Catbi) Jessie_Pollyanna_(Possum_2).png|Possum 2 (Catbi) Marie_and_Priscillia_Pollyanna_(Possums_3_and_4).png|Possums 3 and 4 (Catbi) Polly_Pollyanna_(Possum_5).png|Possum 5 (Catbi) Isaac_Pollyanna_(Daddy)_(Him).png|Him Trivia *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Juliet carries a pistol gun and a yellow lightsaber. *Isaac carries two pistol guns and a three bladed saber staff with three blue blades and three green blades. *Reba carries two pistol guns, a blue lightsaber, and a saber with one yellow blade and one purple blade. *Jessie carries two pistol guns and two sabers (one purple and one red). *Marie and Priscillia carry sabers with some pistol guns added on each one of their other sabers' ends. *Polly carries two sabers with a pistol gun added on one of his saber's ends. *Polly sometimes carries her toy mouse and will always carry him during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Isaac sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and will always carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he's got it in The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Reba is attracted to Kibble. Inspired by: *Lester Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Superheroes